


Celebration

by Rivulet027



Series: Marvel Femslash [11]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Carol and Monica plot a Mother's Day surprise for Maria.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: Marvel Femslash [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979330
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Marvel Femslash Exchange 2020





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gavilan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/gifts).



Monica is practically vibrating with excitement as she comes flying down the porch steps, her backpack bouncing with every step. Carol laughs as Monica skids to a stop by her car and slides her backpack to one shoulder.

“I think we’re going to have to refit that,” Carol tells her.

“I loosened it so I could get it off faster,” Monica tells her as she bounces on her toes. “Let’s go!”

“Let me at least check in with your mom first,” Carol says.

Monica groans and then motions Carol close. Carol leans in. With as much seriousness as she can muster Monica tells her, “She doesn’t suspect a thing!”

“Good,” Carol grins as she holds out a pinkie. Monica hooks her pinkie to Carol’s and they shake.

“Oh, pinkie promises...this is serious,” Maria comments as she joins them.

Carol smiles at her girlfriend, then adopts a mock serious face. “Yes. We have serious diner food to eat and serious shopping to do. Go work on your baby and Captain Trouble and I will seriously take our time getting back.”

Maria raises her eyebrows. “How about a serious kiss before you go?”

Carol grins into the kiss.

“Thank you,” Maria tells her as they part. “Do you mind picking me up a few things at the grocery store?”

“List?”

Maria hands her a list, but Carol waves her off when she reaches for her wallet.

“Best girlfriend ever,” Maria tells her with a hint of a tease as she pulls her into another kiss. While they’re kissing Monica gets the car door open and settles herself into her seat with her backpack near her.

Carol gives her girlfriend one more firm kiss and says, “We’ll bring back lunch.”

“I like this plan,” Maria smiles. “All right you two, have fun!”

As they drive off Carol asks Monica, “Do you have our notes?”

“Check!” Monica tells her.

“And the pen of planning?”

“Check!”

“And your favorite snacks?”

“I never leave home without them,” Monica tells her. “And I have a shirt with longer sleeves in case the air conditioning is cold.”

“You are prepared!”

Monica nods. Carol grins and begins to ask her about school.

As they settle into their favorite booth at the diner Monica pulls out her notebook and then her over-sized pen. Carol sets her menu down and adopts her planning face. Monica giggles. The waitress brings over Monica’s juice and Carol’s coffee. They take a moment to order. Then Monica opens her notebook to the last page they wrote their plans one.

“She doesn’t suspect a thing!” Monica declares.

“She invited me over for Mother’s day breakfast. I’m bringing a fruit salad,” Carol agrees.

“The kind you make or the kind from a can?” Monica attempts to clarify.

Carol shakes her head. “You know I don’t like the kind from a can. You can help me pick out fruit when we go to the grocery store.”

Monica put a check-mark next to where Carol wrote food in the notebook.

“We already made cards at school,” Monica informs her.

“I still need to get her one.”

“This is going to be the best Mother’s Day surprise ever!” Monica declares bouncing in her seat.

Carol agrees.

As they eat their breakfast they plan their shopping trip. After breakfast Monica picks out a necklace with Maria's birthstone. Carol buys her girlfriend a book she's seen Maria think about buying twice. Then they meander through the toy store and Monica bargains her way into Carol buying a book for her. They stop for ice cream cones and eat them on the way to the park. They get lunch, then groceries. Monica falls asleep in the car on the way home.

*

On Mother's day Carol shows up with her fruit salad, wrapped book, and a bouquet of Maria's favorite flowers. She takes one look at her girlfriend's smile and knows that something is up.

"You're plotting," Carol says into their kiss.

Maria hums an affirmative. "And you aren't?"

Carol laughs.

As they head into the kitchen Carol realizes that the table is set for two. 

"Where's Monica?" she asks as she sets her things on the counter. She gets a vase for the flowers while Maria pulls them out of the cellophane.

"She decided to spend the night at her grandma's."

"Ohhh," Carol grins.

"Yes."

"So Monica's been the one plotting," Carol surmises.

"She insisted on setting the table and I'm not supposed to peek until you're here," Maria agrees.

Carol raises her eyebrows and grins. She loves a fun surprise and can't wait to see the look on Maria's face. Maria shares the grin.

There's a place set for each of them, with name-cards in Monica's wide scrawl. A card for each of them and a necklace. Carol starts with her card as she sinks into her chair. She stares at the Mother's day card, her fingers brushing over the words. For a moment she's overwhelmed and feels tears roll down her cheeks. 

"She gave me the necklace she said she was picking out for you," Maria says as she comes over and leans down to brush a kiss against Carol's head. She sets the necklace down and Carol laughs as she opens hers and sets them next to each other. They're matching necklaces and Monica had made sure Maria got Carol's birthstone while Carol got Maria's. Carol smiles as she pulls Maria into a kiss to whisper against her lips, "Happy Mother's day."


End file.
